


Rumours of Blake

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Blake, Obscure and British Commentfest, Season/Series 03, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), mentions of various relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Liberator Crew discovers that some people have been writing fiction about their favourites rebels, and that rumours of Blake seem to have been greatly exaggerated.  (S3).</p><p>Written for the Obscure & British commentfest, for the prompt: <i>Blake's 7. The crew of the Liberator (or Scorpio, your pick), discovers that people have begun writing "fanfiction" about Blake and his ragtag crew of rebels. What are the main ships? How do the crew react? Just how OOC is everyone written? Bonus points for reading scenes aloud on the flight deck. (Prefer it to not be Blake/Avon, but if that's what inspires you then go ahead.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours of Blake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Van](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van/gifts).



“I’ve got a nasty feeling. You know. Ominous.”

Avon directed a carefully bored glance in Vila’s direction. “And what is it about this time? Cally been threatening to make you clean up your quarters?”

“Orac’s been quiet for hours,” said Vila. “Every time I poke at him, he tells me to go away. Now, don’t tell me that’s not ominous. That’s always ominous.”

Avon opened his mouth in preparation to sneer, and then hesitated. _He_ hadn’t instructed Orac to do anything. That _was_ ominous.

 

“Orac, what are you up to?”

Orac merely ignored Avon, flickering its lights and making a whirring sound.

“All right, I’ll rephrase the question: what have you been doing for the past six hours?”

“Downloading data. _Most_ fascinating.”

“What data?” Avon waited and then glared. “Orac!”

“Example data now on visual,” said Orac. There was a distinct edge of smugness in its voice that should really have warned the crew.

Avon looked up at the flightdeck’s screen, and read: “ _’You’re trapped now, in this cave. At least the companys good you say to yourself as you look at the man with you. He’s tall with curly hair and a nice smile as you now learn as you look at him. You realise something else, its Blake the rebel leader’_ \- Orac, is this news of Blake?”

“Doesn’t sound like it,” said Vila, who was busy reading on. He raised his eyebrows. “Nope. Definitely doesn’t sound like it.”

Avon carefully avoided reading any further. “Wait, this is merely fiction of some kind, isn’t it?”

“About Blake?” said Dayna.

Avon nodded. “I’ve seen this sort of thing before. Famous figures or fictional characters being written about by their admirers. The only thing this has in common with Blake is that unofficial fiction like this is hated by the Federation too.”

“Are there stories about all of us?” Dayna asked, suddenly enthusiastic. “Or is it just Blake?”

“Blake and the Liberator are famous. Your names are known but in some cases, little more than the name is known. The fictional results do not tally with the facts.”

Avon paused. “Please remove this from the screen, Orac. It’s of no importance and we’re not interested.”

 

Orac amused itself by calculating how long it would be before each individual crew member returned to ask for private access to the downloaded material. His predictions were, to his eternal smugness, pretty much correct.

 

“I’m not fair haired,” said Vila, in Cally’s cabin. “And my jokes are better than that! And I’d never date Avon. I’m not impressed by his legs. Or his attitude. Or anything about him.”

Cally sighed, but her mind was more occupied with drafting a correction to several authors who seemed to have not the first idea of how telepathy worked on Auronar. There were also others, she noted with a certain wry enjoyment who seemed to imagine that an Auron was rather more biologically diverse from humans than seemed to her to be the case. “Really, Vila. Just ignore it.”

“The Federation shouldn’t put out misleading wanted material, that’s what it is. That viscast they’ve got of me’s horrible. I _look_ like the sort of person who’d make unfunny jokes.”

“It’s not all that hard to believe, Vila,” said Cally, and returned to crafting the last sentence of her constructive criticism.

 

“This stuff is _priceless_ ,” Dayna said, lying back on her bunk, still grinning at what she’d just been reading. “I don’t think I’ve laughed so hard in about six years.”

Tarrant shrugged. “I haven’t been looking at it. I’m not really interested in what people invent about me.”

“There’s not very much about us,” said Dayna. “I don’t think I’d mind if there was, but the authors don’t seem to have cottoned on that Jenna and Blake have gone. There’s even less about you than me, by the way.”

Tarrant froze for a moment. “What? But there must be something!”

“Well, I think this Deel Tarrik character is _meant_ to be you, but it’s a bit hard to be sure. He’s annoying enough, so I expect so.”

Dayna then laughed even harder at Tarrant’s face on hearing that impossible news. “Aw, poor Tarrant! Don’t worry. I’m sure when they hear about you, you’ll get your own badly written love scene with Blake.”

 

Avon sorted through the electronic files on his hand-held device, highlighting all the stories he felt were the most damaging to the Liberator’s crew for dealing with later by hacking into the sites and deleting them. “I don’t know how they imagine Blake ran a rebellion if he was supposed to be having this many affairs.” He scowled again. Not that it bothered him, but frankly, he’d have expected to feature in a few more of these himself, although, obviously not with Blake. 

“Why Blake?” he asked, having perused a whole bunch of Blake stories – Blake/Avalon, Blake/Jenna, Blake/Travis (and that would have been a short-lived affair, he thought), Blake/Vila, Blake/Reader, Blake/Blake, Blake/Cally, Blake/anything that bloody well moved and some things that didn’t. Avon seemed to mostly have been left with Vila or Cally. It caused him some satisfaction, however, to note that Tarrant barely featured at all.

“Blake is better known. Blake has featured in ten times more viscasts than even Jenna Stannis. Blake is –”

“Yes, yes, we all know what Blake is,” said Avon. “Also that’s he’s highly conspicuous by his absence, which is more to the point. Now, Orac, perhaps you’ll tell me what else you’ve been doing today? What was it, I wonder, that required this little distraction? I do congratulate you on the tactic, by the way. It worked admirably, didn’t it?”


End file.
